What have I gotten myself into?
by TheRealCaylenRogers
Summary: Caylen Rogers is an up and coming wrestler, trying to make it in the big leagues. But, what will happen when he finally makes it, and gets paired up with The Beautiful People? Eventual Velvet/OC


I own nothing in this story, except for Caylen Rogers. It's a shame I don't own The Beautiful People though.

"WHAT!"

Wait, hold on, before I get into telling you why I'm screaming in disbelief, lemme tell you a bit about myself. My name is Caylen Rogers. I'm 23 years old, and I'm from Houston, Texas. Oh yeah, and I'm a professional wrestler. Yeah, start laughing, but, it's a lot harder than you think. 3 grueling years of training from the time I left college to I was done. Oh, did I mention I was trained by "The Million Dollar Man" Ted Dibiase? Yep. I was trained by, arguably, one of the greatest in-ring performers to ever lace up a pair of boots. Ted taught me the ropes, as I trained alongside his youngest son, Ted Jr. But, while Ted Jr. went on to big-time fame in the WWE, I was left back in Texas, wrestling in the indies. Now, like most guys, I'm not ashamed to have been in the indies, I'm proud of my time there. Eventually, after a few years, I got my chance to wrestle in one of the biggest promotions on the West Coast, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, otherwise known as PWG. Now, it's not like I was main eventing, but, I got my shot. I remember it well. Myself, teaming with the PWG Tag Team Champions, Matt and Nick Jackson, The Young Bucks, to face Jerome Robinson, Colt Cabana and El Generico. I knew I was in the ring with some big talent, but I didn't know how big this match would make my profile. We ended up losing, but I formed a close-knit friendship with Matt and Nick, who I teamed with for the duration of my stay in PWG. But, like what had happened with Ted going to WWE, Matt and Nick were offered contracts to join what many consider the second-biggest promotion in the world, TNA. Yet again, I felt like I'd been left out in the cold. But, Matt and Nick, being the awesome friends that they are, pleaded with TNA to offer me a contract as well. After a couple of days, TNA signed me to a 30 day contract. I, along with Nick and Matt, was stoked when I found out. Finally, I got a chance to show off my skills, in a company where I had a chance. I've never been more excited in my life. Flash forward a couple of weeks, to backstage at what is affectionately referred to as "The iMPACT Zone". Myself, Nick and Matt were all standing backstage, waiting to meet with TNA's booking team and TNA's owner, Dixie Carter. They called Nick and Matt in, leaving me to stand alone in the hallway, waiting for my turn. I eventually decided on leaning against a hallway wall, with my iPod blaring, to tune myself out from the outside world. I eventually settle on a song I liked and I turned the volume all the way up. I eventually closed my eyes as I leaned against the wall, visualizing my first match, whatever it may the song faded away and I looked down to change it, I noticed 3 women standing in front of me. Huh, I wonder who they are, I said to myself. Immediately after I asked myself that, I recognized who they were. The Beautiful People. Madison Rayne, Lacey Von Erich, and Velvet Sky. Oh man, I've heard stories about these three, especially stories coming from Sabin and Shelley when they were down in PWG. Apparently, these three women were absolute hell on any guy they didn't like. But, at first glance, they didn't seem like they didn't like me. In fact, they seemed like they were, studying me? Every once in a while, Madison or Lacey would lean in a whisper something to Velvet, who would nod and resume staring at me. I eventually stand up off the wall, shut off my iPod and stow it in my jeans pocket, before speaking to the three women standing before me.

"Uhm, can I help you?" I say quizzically.

"Yes, actually, you can." Velvet said, stepping in front of Madison and Lacey. "In the future, if you're on break from doing whatever you ugly little workers do, please, hide your disgusting face away from us, so we don't have to see it." she says, a smug grin on her face.

I snort and brush a stray lock of my blondish-brown hair out of my eyes. "First of all, if you weren't trapped in your own little world, you'd realize that there's not many workers who are this athletically built, and there's not many workers this good looking." I say with a grin. "And second of all, why would I be standing outside of Dixie's office, if I was a lowly worker. Guess it must be all of those hairspray fumes, rotting what little brain cells you three had left."

I let out a short laugh as Velvet lets out a shocked gasp, as did Madison and Lacey once Velvet had, as Velvet took a step forward, getting eye to eye with me.

"Listen here, you ungrateful little..."

"Velvet, if I were you, I wouldn't finish that sentence." a voice said, as we both turned around.

That voice belonged to Dixie Carter, who had appently finished her meeting with Nick and Matt, and was waiting on me.

"Well, Mr. Rogers, I see you've met Miss Rayne, Miss Von Erich, and of course, Miss Sky." Dixie spoke.

"Unfortunately, yes." I answered, sarcastically.

"Well, that's good, because you'll be getting to know them a lot better, seeing as we've decided on your storyline."

I raised an eyebrow at Dixie, who continued on.

"Instead of pairing you with Nick and Matt, we've decided that, starting this Thursday on iMPACT, you will be the newest member of The Beautiful People. Good luck here in TNA!"

As soon as Dixie said that, all four of us, Madison, Lacey, Velvet and myself all spoke in unison.

"WHAT?"


End file.
